Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is the princess and daughter of the King of Hyrule. Despite being smarter and more competent than her game counterpart, she does not bear the Triforce of Wisdom, which Impa possesses instead. The reasons for this are unknown. Personality Zelda often shows herself to be more rational and competent than King Harkinian and Link. Unfortunately, she's also often the one who has to put up with their antics, making her quite bitter towards them. Despite being disappointed with Link's gullibility and whining, she loves Link and Link loves her back. When Mario Head blew up Link, Zelda summoned Mega Man to destroy Mario Head. Link and Zelda have gone on several dates together. Although Link saved Zelda's ass from Ganon, she never thanked him, so Link sent her to hell and looked for another, more grateful girlfriend. Powers and Abilities Zelda has almost no special powers, save for using chains to tie up Ganon. She, like Link, is excellent at swordplay and will not hesitate to threaten characters with her sword. Childhood During her childhood, she criticized the other girls in the High School to which they responded by raping her in the hallway. She met Link, a Hylian with several mental problems and an addiction to LSD, to boot. Zelda graduated from the High School and went to Wumbo University but later was expelled after getting her dorm trashed and turned into a meth lab. The cause of this, Saul Goodman, has yet to comment. The Psychopath In 2008, Link visited Morshu's shop to greet him, however Link's bipolar disorder flared up again and he beat up Morshu with a baseball bat, the proceeded to set Morshu's shop on fire, committing arson and killing him. Link laughed like a psycho and escaped from the place. Zelda, who was absolutely livid, began to look for him armed with a flamethrower. She and the F.B.I found him drunk, stoned and naked under a bridge during midnight. Zelda had Link involuntarily committed to a psychiatric hospital for the rest of his life. The Epic Adventure Zelda heard about the new warrior who would save Hyrule from Ganon and his minions. Unfortunately for her she learned that the hero was the same lunatic who burned Morshu's Shop. Then with no choice, Zelda gave Link an overpowered book that only required one well-aimed throw to defeat Ganon for good. Then after Ganon's defeat and his lair having been destroyed by Gay Luigi's army, Zelda congratulated Link, gave him a cigarette pack and some cocaine for him and Gwonam... and a peck on the cheek. Perverted mind As well as being arrogant and often having to be corrected, Zelda began a new and pervert personality for unknown reasons. She was accused of raping children and little dogs in her dungeons with different sex tools. Link was too a victim of her perversions but he enjoys it. She once made a dating video where she went into graphic detail about how she likes to be fucked, but the video was taken off of Youtube as the viewer could see her masturbate on the camera. TL;DR: Zelda is the #1 sex-crazed woman of all time. Daily Life Most of Zelda's responsibilities are trying to talk her father and Link out of their stupid ideas and then cleaning up after them. She was appointed most of the tasks of ruling Hyrule when her father was deemed too incompetent. Gallery Quotes Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Heroes Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Teens Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:The wand of Gamelon